Whisper Again
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami goes missing, but turns up at the game shop five days later with no memory of anyone. Now, Yugi and company have to not only release him from whoever keeps him, and rescue his memories...
1. Default Chapter

Whisper Again

A whole new fic!

Well...kinda new.

But that's not the point!

The point is that I'm here and you all want to read it!

Right?

(sound of crickets chirping)

FINE THEN!

I'll write this frickin fic anyways!

You'll read it anyways because you want to know why the hell I titled it Whisper Again!

Well...the answer is...

READ IT AND FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I own nothing.

Have fun!

32480423089342089423089234908234094398

Whisper Again

The Before and Five Days After

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together._

Yami stretched his arms and cracked his neck as he walked down the midnight sidewalk after about an hour at the beach. He and Yugi had just had a little fight, and Yami needed some time to cool off. But now that he thought about it, it was a stupid thing to argue over really. I mean, they were just fighting over something as simple as whether or not to leave the window open at night. One thing led to another and soon they were screaming at each other and arguing and playing all the cards they knew.

Yami didn't want to argue anymore, so he had just walked out the door.

But feeling much better now, even though some of the things Yugi had said rang loud and clear inside his head.

_Maybe I' better off without you!!_

_Why don't you crawl in a hole and die!?!_

_I don't need you! Get the hell away from me and get out of my life!!!_

Yami tried in vain to shake them from his head, but nothing worked. He resumed his walk, thinking about other things instead. His eyes turned up towards the crescent moon high in the sky, and didn't even keep his senses clear to what was going on around him. His mind was so clouded, that he didn't notice that he had fallen into a spider's web, and the spider was home.

A hissing sound cut through the air as a long, tapering black whip shot out of the shadowed alleyway and curled itself around Yami's neck. Yami tried to hold his ground as he was pulled into the shadows but it was too late. His legs were kicked out from under him and something forced him to roll onto his stomach. He felt cold metal on his wrists, like handcuffs behind his back.

He was forced to his feet and then slammed against the wall. He was disoriented and confused for the few seconds he was pulled away from the wall, whip still curled around his neck. He felt cold and soft hands find their way under his shirt and onto his chest. He shivered and tried to pull away. The hands removed themselves from his chest before settling themselves on removing his dog collar and replacing it with a chain. He heard a voice whisper in his ear, an eerie, haunting voice...

"Are you one of mine...?"

Yami flinched as he felt someone nibble at his ear. He tried to pull away, but it was no use. He felt soft skin against his neck, and then the cold blade of a knife as it quickly sliced a bit of his skin and drew blood. He felt someone lick the wound clean and then he heard the same haunting voice descend upon him.

"You _are_ mine..."

Then, his world went dark.

Five days passed since Yugi filed a missing persons report for Yami. He was a nervous wreck, remembering only the things he had fought about, all the hateful things he said. He had spent hours just staring at the Sennen Puzzle and imagining the unimaginable. He always tried to shake everything that he had said to Yami, but he would always hear Yami's angry words shouting back at him.

_You wouldn't be here if I didn't help you!!_

_Maybe I will go off and kill myself, and then you'd wish I was still here!!_

_Fine! I'll leave you! You'll never need be ever again! Good-bye Yugi!!_

Yugi sighed and rested his head on his hands and idly tapped the glass display case of the shop, wishing deep inside that Yami would just walk through the door and they would cry and apologize and everything would we better. But that would probably never happen. Yugi began to nod off, sleep deprivation taking hold.

The bell above the door chimed and drew Yugi back to attention, then he heard a familiar voice, but he wasn't sure...

"Um...excuse me; can I use your phone?"

Yugi looked up, eyes growing large and a smile rose to his face.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi jumped off his chair and hugged Yami, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Um...do I know you?"

There was a silence as Yugi's eyes shot open and he pulled away from Yami in disbelief.

"Yami? This is a joke right? You are Yami...right?"

"Who? My name is Ochiiru."

(A/N: Ochiiru be trapped in)

Yugi looked away.

"I'm sorry. I lost...a brother...he looked a lot like you..." He said.

"Can I please use your phone?"

"Oh, sure."

After the phone call was made, the two of them were sitting in the game shop and they began talking.

"I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Yugi. My...brother's name was Yami. Seeing you standing there...it felt like he had come back..."

"I'm sorry for you loss."

Yugi looked into those great red gems that were one called "Yami's" eyes. But he was certain that this was Yami, but why use a fake name? Why not remember?

"Yugi, do you like games?"

"Yeah! I love them! I play all the time!"

"Really? I'm the only one in my family who really plays."

There was a heavy period of silence for a moment.

"Do you want to come back here tomorrow and play? I'll call my friend over and we can all play Duel Monsters."

"I don't know how to play Duel Monsters."

"That's okay, we'll teach you."

There was a honking noise of a car outside. The two waved good-bye and promised to meet the next day.

Yami slid into the back seat of a black limousine, next to a woman with long black hair and empty black eyes. She held a whip and chains in her hands and looked over at Yami. She slid over next to him and turned his head towards her. Fear mounted in Yami's eyes.

"Ochiiru-kun, are you okay? Are you making friends in that little game shop?"

Yami slowly nodded. The woman smiled.

"Do you want to go back tomorrow?"

Again, Yami slowly nodded.

"Well, it's good to see you are making friends..."

The woman started to bind Yami with her chains. Yami's fear was growing, his body was shaking. Her pale hands moved over his chest, tracing over fresh scars underneath his clothing. Yami twitched, and the woman's hands moved...dancing around and over his skin.

"...we'll have to celebrate..."

803924022984875458420310287492387498375

Chapter one end!

Chapter two coming!

PH34R!!!!!!!!!!


	2. You Don't Remember, But I Do

Whisper Again

Well, I'm back in the here and now.

Anzu has been replaced with ME!!! Because I know that you all don't like her!

I took a test on quizilla that told me how much I hate her.

I ranked as absolute hate.

Anyways...

Anthy is our replacement.

She shouldn't be too unfamiliar, but just to everyone who hasn't read Noah's Song...she's Noah's lost twin...dropped on a doorstep at the age of a few months. But she knows who she is and is a great duelist within herself.

The one problem is that computers love her. She has a "beast" of a computer under Kaiba Corp called "Chimera" (Think Satsuki from X/1999 or Serial Experiments Lain)

And she has a large tattoo of her God Slayer Dragon (Koryu) on her back.

All the cards in her deck do not exist...don't try looking for them.

And...she is NOT an MS.

So there.

Also appearing are Jetta (owned by Aramis Thorongil) and Kaylynn (owned by Azuril Noir Raine)

Now...bla and even more blah...

Ochiiru Yami

Remember its meaning people!

Okays....

We starts now.

Song is Hemorrhage (by Fuel)

3029932040934034-0342

Whisper Again

You Don't Remember, But I Do...

Bright and early the next day, friends began showing up at the game shop in order to try to get Yami to remember. Anthy came early, helping set up a card table in the living room to play Duel Monsters. And she brought Noah in her laptop.

She had dressed in her "mirror Yami" outfit of a black shirt and dog collar. She wore black shorts with the classic "double belt" of Yami attire, one actually for her pants and one to hold her deck. She had knee-high boots with buckles up the front. She wore a pendant the size of the Sennen Eye. It was the shape of a four point star with a great black Eye of Horus in the center with black lightning bolts streaming from it. Her eyes were snake-like and red, and rose earrings hung limply from her earlobes.

Jonouchi, Jetta and Honda came next, ready to play a few practice duels.

Jetta had long reddish hair and wore a Milwaukee Admirals t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She wore a pair of double-cross earrings and had her One Ring hanging on a chain around her neck. Her eyes were a brilliant cobalt blue, and she was the unofficial mother to the group.

The final group who came was Seto, Mokuba, and Kaylynn.

Kaylynn had bright auburn hair pulled back in a pony tail. She wore a red tube top and low cut jeans with tie-up-the-front boots. Her ankh necklace hung around her neck and Malik-style earrings hung from her ears. She had blue-gray eyes that were constantly changing from one color to another.

Yugi was waiting in the game shop for the time Yami/Ochiiru entered. He wore a chite shirt and jeans. They smiled at each other before going upstairs to where the group was waiting.

Kaylynn and Jonouchi were dueling, and it hadn't gotten vulgar yet. Mokuba was talking to the Noah-laptop. Seto was watching the duel on Kaylynn's side while Honda stood on Jonouchi's side, with the two of them insulting each other. Anthy wasn't in the room at the moment. They all stopped and looked at Yami.

"Um...hi, my name is Ochiiru."

They all smiled in some form before Yugi introduced them. Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Honda, Jonouchi, Kaylynn and Jetta.

"Seto, where's Anthy?" Yugi asked, him and Yami/Ochiiru walking over to look at the duel.

There was the deafening noise of something hitting the floor followed by a frightened cry. All eyes flew to the doorway, where Anthy stood with a look of shock on her face. She had dropped a glass of water on the carpet and her hands were at her face.

_Memories are just where you laid them_

"Y...Yami?" Her whispery voice asked the silence.

Kaylynn rose from her chair and the duel and she lead Anthy outside.

"That is Anthy; she was...my brother's best friend..." Yugi said solemnly.

_Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead_

"Hey...Ochiiru, have you ever played Duel Monsters?" Seto asked, knowing full well that this was Yami.

"Um...no..."

"Then we'll show you."

After just teaching "Yami" the basics, Anthy and Kaylynn reentered. Anthy seemed like she had a better grip on things. She pulled her deck from its pouch on the second belt like it was a challenge.

_What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember everything I said when I said_

"Who's ready? Seto, you brought duel disks...like asked...right?"

Seto held up his briefcase and nodded. They went outside and into the empty street. Anthy looked around. She asked who wanted to duel her, with no memory, "Ochiiru" accepted. Yugi handed him "his" deck and Seto showed him how the duel disk worked. Anthy clipped a little metal piece to her ear and they all watched as wires and circuitry came from her arm to create a sinister-looking duel disk.

_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away_

"I'm not showing mercy just because you're you." Anthy said.

"I'm not expecting any."

_And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again_

"You go first Ochiiru."

"I place two cards face down and play Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

_Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
_

"I set two cards face down and play a monster face down defense mode."

"I summon Beta the Magnet warrior in attack mode and attack!"

"You've just made your first mistake! Celestine...Arise!!"

_Love lies bleeding_

From the face-down card came a great navy-blue horse with a white fire mane and tail. It crushed Beta with one strike from its hooves. Anthy was right. This would be a no mercy match. Yugi had known this, and had put Osiris in the deck Yami was using. Anthy placed one more card and summoned a small cat with fluffy wings onto the field (named Kakui).

_Oh hold me now, I feel contagious_

"I sacrifice Gamma to summon the Black Magician girl! Attack Celestine!"

"Activate trap! Child's Dream! You BMG is under my control now!"

_Am I the only place that you've left to go?_

Seto put one hand over his mouth. This was all Yami, all of it. His manner, his actions, everything? But why? Why this? Why him? And if so, who was pulling the strings inside his mind now? Who was controlling him? Who made him like this? Seto backed out, excusing himself and taking the Noah-laptop with him. They were going to find whoever did this.

"I sacrifice your Black Magician Girl in order to activate the Blood Door Ritual, changing Kakui into Chaos Rayith."

_She cries that life is like some movie black and white_

Yami/Ochiiru watched as the fluffy cat thing became larger, and panther-like. It had a set of great bird wings and thousands of golden ankh pieces of jewelry.

"Chaos Rayith! Stand at the Ready!"

_Dead actors, vacant lies  
Over and over and over again she cries_

Anthy gave Yami grace for three turns, only summoning her Black Magician in those turns while Yami acquired three monsters. They all knew. She wanted him to summon Osiris.

If he summons a God, that might be able to jog his memory...she thought

_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself_

And it happened. The sky darkened and Ochiiru summoned Osiris. They all watched then as he cringed, hand over one eye, like this was reviving a memory. Behind his closed eyes, Ochiiru/Yami saw A memory of himself fighting a rare hunter to get this card. But he opened his eyes and straightened up, smirking.

_Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again_

"I'm going all out!" He said.

_Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands_

"Bring it." Anthy said, dangerous smile playing her face.

_Love lies bleeding_

"Well, I'll give you one turn to summon something to defeat God."

"More than enough."

There was silence as Anthy drew her card. She looked over at Yami with that same dangerous look.

_And I wanted_

"You now can meet the God Slayer...I sacrifice my Black Magician..."

The Black Magician looked back at her and the two winked at each other, both carrying the same evil glint in their eyes.

"To summon Koryu! The God Slayer Dragon!!!"

_You turned away_

There was a loud screech and from the clouds descended a great dragon with white scales and silver armor. It spread its enormous wings. Osiris and Koryu screeched and screamed at each other. Anthy recognized it, they weren't intimidating each other...they were talking.

_You don't remember_

Ochiiru cringed again, almost to the point of dropping to his knees. Behind his eyes he saw Koryu, tearing through the sky and hitting Rah with full force. Blood of the God had sprayed everywhere. He saw Anthy, seething with rage, and Seto backing her. He saw Ishtaru step back in fear.

_But I do_

"Koryu, we have to do this..."

Another screech came from both Koryu and Osiris. They both nodded. Anthy bowed her head.

"Koryu, attack Osiris!"

There was a bloodcurdling scream, followed by the sound of ripping flesh as a downpour of Osiris's blood rained upon the street.

_You never even tried_

Nothing more came from Ochiiru/Yami. He threw the duel disk to the ground and ran. Anthy watched him. They all did.

"Seto will find out what happened." Kaylynn said.

"He's better...or we're hosed." Jonouchi said.

_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away_

"Anthy, did you really have to do that, I mean, I know the blood was a hologram...but to flood his memory like that..." Jetta asked.

"Well...with any luck at all, that will be the beginning. The start. Now he'll question those memories..."

_And leave love bleeding in my hands_

Yami ran home and slammed the door, images of that he had seen flooding him. He was frightened, he didn't remember, he didn't know.

"Ochiiru-kun, are you home already?"

The woman walked up to Yami, one cold hand placing itself on his face. She led him into the basement, much to Yami's mental dismay.

_In my hands again_

"Well...since you're home early, we can play longer..."

Yami was pushed onto a cross-shaped table, his arms and legs bound with chains. The woman picked a large knife from its place on the wall and cut Yami's shirt to shreds with one fell swoop.

_Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again_

"Now...shall we..."

_Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again_

Blood, scent of blood, a boy who will lie bleeding

Technology, that which will aid three lives

Memory, all that can be used to remember

Find him quick, horses and games

Find him soon, computer child

And when he remembers...

Ah...the sweet suspense to addict like a drug...

3240830234928934890328938903

The poem is mine!

End chapter two!


	3. The Hacker Girl and Lady Sakura

Whisper Again

And what a fun chapter this will be.

Corruption,

Seto,

Anthy!

Memory,

Computers,

Yami,

And all that other fun crap.

This is the hacker chapter!

Hey, that rhymed!

I feel smart.

Anyways...

Blah...

I-I 4 I 3r (hacker for those who don't sp34k L33T)

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew

09348509345898

Whisper Again

The Hacker Girl and Lady Sakura

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wronged, I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we having fun yet?  
_

Anthy stormed into Seto's living room wearing a robe and a rather angry expression on her face. It was midnight, and she didn't like being woken up. Seto was typing away on his laptop when she sat next to him.

"This had better be something pretty damn good to wake me up." She hissed.

"Read this article, what do you see?"

" 'Multi-billionaire's son found after being stolen at birth...Lady Sakura Kuroshi shared her joy with the public when her son, Ochiiru Kuroshi, was found after fifteen years of having been missing. Sources say that she found him wandering the streets and that he recognized her has his real mother right away...' Sounds like a hell of a lot of bullshit."

"I'm meeting with her on Friday. She wanted to talk to me about...something she wouldn't say...and she suggested I bring someone I trust."

"You want me to come?"

"Not physically. I need you to spy."

"You'll be wearing an earpiece, I'll talk to you...and if I find anything, I'll have Chimera send it to your laptop."

A slight silence fell on them.

"Who are you bringing?"

032-94-02309345809

Morning came, and Seto and Mokuba were busy getting ready. Anthy was already at her computer-god, wires plugged into her flesh, mind ready to explore this strange place. Seto and Mokuba both had little metal ear-clips, acting like their headsets. Seto wasn't at all nervous, but he smelled a rat instantly. He knew that there was something wrong with her. But he had backup. Mokuba, for emotional support, and Anthy, for "I'm-in-trouble-come-out-of-the-TV-and-bail-me-out" support.

The drive there was a mere twenty minutes, twenty minutes of knuckle cracking and neck cracking, quick check-ups and last minutes preparations. But they finally arrived at the front door of her mansion, and (briefcase in hand), cautiously stepped through the open door. Lady Sakura was there to meet them.

She was as tall as Seto. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were an empty and dead black. She had long black hair, and she wore a rather revealing business suit. She had long, pointed fingernails (painted a blueberry color) and strangely pointed canines.

"Hello, Kuroshi-san." Mokuba said politely. Seto said nothing, but Lady Sakura didn't return the warm gesture.

"Ochiiru, come out and entertain Mokuba-san while I speak with Seto."

Yami came into view, band-aid on his cheek and smiling. He led Mokuba out to the back, where sakura trees were in full bloom.

Seto returned his main focus on Sakura, on guard.

Seto, I've downloaded the upper floors and will fix my attention on the basement.Anthy's voice was heard quiet enough as Seto followed Sakura onto the back porch where 'Ochiiru' and Mokuba were climbing the sakura trees.

"Fifteen years without him, and one day I found him again." Lady Sakura said.

She lies. The same day Yugi filed the report was the day she 'found' him...maybe earlier.

"He looks like a friend of mine, but he lacks all the qualities of him. My friend was proud and strong, but was also kind and gentle at the right moments." Seto said solemnly.

"He is fond of games. A few days ago, he had gone over to a friend's house to play a game that I'm sure you're very familiar with."

"Duel Monsters?" Seto asked, playing on innocence.

"Yes. When he came home, he said that he had the greatest time of his life."

She lies. He saw a god and a god slayer...and it scared the hell out of him.

"How did he get that injury?"

"The same way you will."

Lady Sakura jumped at Seto with incredible speed. Her outfit changed to that of a succubus (think Morrigan from Night Warriors), and bat wings came from her back and where her ears would be. Seto jumped back, back into the house that is. He dropped the briefcase and ran, trying to find a place where there was some kind of TV or computer screen, before he found a computer screen that took up nearly a whole wall. Sakura flew at Seto, intending to tame him the way she did Yami...

The computer screen became that of liquid, and Seto ducked as a dragon head made of wires emerged and lunged at Lady Sakura. She shrieked and jumped back, returning to the form she was before. The dragon head receded, and Anthy's triumphant face replaced it on the screen.

"Take your kin and leave. But be warned, you've just managed to anger the most powerful person in this city." She hissed.

_7h3n y0u'r3 ly1ng...b3c4us3 y0u'v3 n3v3r s33n wh47 3y3 c4n d0..._

After Seto and Mokuba and Anthy had left, completely, Lady Sakura turned her attention to Yami, who was waving good-bye to Mokuba with a pure smile on his face. But that smile faded when he turned to look at Lady Sakura. She grabbed a handful of his tri-colored hair and dragged him into the basement. She hung him by his wrists from the ceiling and pulled a whip from the wall.

"What is your name?" She asked. Yami paused...images of the duel flooding his mind.

When he didn't answer, she raised the whip and hit him, hard.

"What is your name?" She asked "

"Who am I?"

Yami didn't answer. He thought about the moments before the duel, then Yugi had spoke of 'Yami'. A fractured memory was beginning to manifest. He saw Osiris...

The whip came twice...

"Who am I? Answer me!" Again and again the whip came, as if the punishment was bringing Yami to his senses,

The picture was completing itself...but one piece was missing.

The whip kept coming, and Yami was beginning to bleed. He didn't answer her. He couldn't...he was remembering something...important. An hour went by before Yami was cut from the ceiling and lay bleeding on the stone floor. Lady Sakura left him there, but chained him to the floor, preventing escape. Yami's eyes drifted into the darkness, he had to remember this one last piece...

Who was the missing face in his memory?

_How tragic, for now the mighty have fallen_

_This is that which is a memory_

_And those few who remain_

_There is a she devil to contend with_

_And a boy who is remembering_

_But not yet, not yet_

_He still belongs to her,_

_And if he killed her, he'd still be hers..._

_The sweet suspense to addict like a drug..._

4-324-34485049358490385

Whatever lies beyond this chapter is a little later on

Regardless of warnings, reviews and ideas are accepted

And I need ideas like I need to write more (which means yes!)


End file.
